


Training Exercise

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game, with their rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Exercise

Erik guarded his mind as best he could, still learning the nuances of what Charles could do. Illusion play, sense distraction, and other little tricks were coming easier to his friend as they progressed.

Charles needed concentration, though, to do those, much as Erik had to concentrate on the metal and magnetic fields around him to make use of them.

Concentration could be broken. Through pain, through thought, through...pleasure?

Erik moved, swift and sure, hand reaching not for the flag Charles was guarding as the target, but for Charles himself, cupping firmly where his thighs parted, feeling the completely animalistic response of sensitive organs through cotton pants and boxers.

"What..." Charles' exclamation allowed Erik to see the truth, breaking illusion to know the flag was not in Charles' hand, but in his back pocket. Erik plucked it free with his other hand, but he massaged with the distracting one, making Charles fight for his composure... with little success at that.

"I'll make it up to you after this exercise!" Erik told him with an unrepentant smirk, dashing away to get both flags to his base and win the exercise.

~Dirty tricks~ Charles shot back, slicing into Erik's mind and driving all the suddenly intense desires he felt into his friend with overwhelming power. Erik stumbled, gasping at the feel of what Charles shared with him, and then his friend was on top of him, wrestling for the flags.

Somewhere along the way, though, the flags fell from their hands, and were covered with discarded clothing in the process.


End file.
